Expanding Your Mind (AU)
Log Title: Expanding Your Mind Characters: Cheshire, AU-Ratchet, Spike AI (AU), Kaput, Stormfront Location: Ratchet's lab - Kimia II Station - Cybertron's Orbit Date: November 18, 59901 TP: Apocalypse World TP‎ Summary: Cheshire works to improve Spike 2.0. Category:59901 Category:Apocalypse World TP‎ Category:Logs As logged by AU-Ratchet - Saturday, November 18, 2017, 8:19 PM Ratchet's lab - Apocalypse World universe It's the year 59901. Ratchet has succeeded in creating a holograph version of Spike. But...Ratchet, for as good as he is on the medical front, isn't exactly an AI-builder. Spike's hologram appears again. Kaput also helped code Spike's AI. But Kaput isn't exactly an AI either. Spike's 14-year-old form comes on. Spike 's form appears. He certainly looks and talks like Spike, thanks to the archive footage. But...programming-wise, he's not quite THERE yet. He appears. Looking at Ratchet. "Hello, Ratchet. How may I assist you today? You can say 'Open a secure communication port' 'Help with repairs' or 'personal conversation' - so, how can I help you?" Spike has also not accessed a single file about his family's history. Or Earth's history. Primarily because he was programmed to put the Autobots' needs above everyone else. In essence, he's probably about 300 years more sophisticated than the helperbot that is currently in the 'regular' TFU-world. Which is fine. But it's not 2317 - it's actually 59,001. Kaput rubs the back of his neck nervously. This isn't Spike per se, it just seems like it's a generic AI that has been inputted with Spike's voice and mannerisms. Ratchet frowns. It LOOKS like Spike -- at least, how Ratchet likes to remember him, when Ratchet first met him. But it sure as heck doesn't act like Spike, even after all the files he had Kaput gather about the original Spike and program into the AI. Ratchet rubs the red chin lining his grey face. He's asked Cheshire to come to the station to have a look at the AI. Ratchet and Kaput aren't neutrospecialists, so it's time to bring in someone who is. Cheshire walks in and studies the AI and brings up his portable workstation. Cheshire looks over at Ratchet and Kaput. "Wow. I mean...everything's HERE, but...just not where it SHOULD be." He looks over at Kaput. "I mean, it seems like you programmed this AI to be reactive and not RESPONSIVE." He chuckles slightly "I mean, you DO know the difference between the two." From the rotating orbit of the Kimia II, the reddened form of Cybertron continues its silent vigil below. The station occasionally creaks or has systems knocked out, but for the most part, it was serviceable if not spectacular. The solar sails that caught the light from the two suns nearby, would slowly produce energon. Never quite enough to do much with it. A whistling tone echos throughout the station. The collision alarm. 99.999% of the time it meant nothing, that another large piece of debris from the endless war was coming in close. The .001% of the time, it was Junkion Reavers seeing what they could steal for their precious energy needs. The station shifted just slightly, automatically moving out of the way of a floating hull. The Spirit of Freedom-113. It was just another wreck again... Kaput nods and steps aside, giving a guilt-ridden look at Ratchet. Is there REALLY a difference between reactive and responsive? Cheshire grips the worktable to prevent stuff from sliding off as the collision alarm sounds. Cheshire looks at Ratchet, he knows he's in the presence of greatness. So, he tries to save face for the legendary doctor. "I mean...really...this is really something - it's a great first attempt, Ratchet. You should be proud!" Ratchet smirks. "Save the aft-kissing, Cheshire," he grouses with amusement. "Consider this a rough-draft. I figured if anyone could shine him up, it'd be you." Ratchet seems to ignore the rumbling of the station -- he doesn't even pause as he reaches into a drawer near his right leg and draws out a bottle of high-grade and a few glasses. No better time for a drink right? "You want anything?" he offers Cheshire, not making the same offer to Kaput. :As Cybertron rotates slowly beneath them, or is it them rotating around it? The Heap comes into view, that Junkion satellite that crashed into the planet way back when. The comms channels flicker, << and I told you Blast-Blast, not to eat that pie, and what did you do? >> << I ate the pie >> Laughter is heard on the channel and over a dozen voices cry out almost simultaneously, << He ate the pie! >>. They must be attempting their own TeeVee shows again...not their strong suit. Neither was sanity. Former Dust Devil, now Stormfront has been listening and watching while leaning against the wall. Part of him is unsure how he feels about this, part of him is distinctly against it and another wants it to be a success. Listening to cheshire's words, he finally speaks up. "What about the AI synaptic waves. Have yas thought about doing some attic checking to see if we still have any of the information from the Autobot Spike experiment? I know it wasn't a success, but there should be valuable data about his brainwaves and maybe even a data copy of him." Cheshire looks over his shoulder. "Oh...no. Thank you." Much like Cheshire stated - the elements are there - almost like a recipe - but just the prep got messed up. In the span of about 20 minutes, Cheshire's expert cadeship is complete. He doesn't rememeber meeting Spike to his knowledge (Spike's lifespan was a LONG time ago), but he trusts Ratchet had everything he needed. He pushes a small switch at the bottom of the AI apparatus. Spike's 14-year-old form, in blue azure comes into form. Spike looks around, then looks at Ratchet, then Cheshire. He gives a very human reaction of being disoriented. He looks up at Ratchet, then at Storefront. "Woah...what just happened? He cranes his neck to look out at the window to see what's happening outsid.e. Cheshire looks down at the small AI unit and smiles. "NOW, I think I'll have that drink, Ratchet." Cheshire moves out of the way, gently clapping Stormfront's shoulder. "Don't worry...it's not a substitute. This is not to replace Spike, but it will provide Bumblebee some much-needed company when he has to go dark again for a few months for his espionage mission." Ratchet shakes his head as his emergency radio picks up Junkion chatter again. He reaches over and turns it down. Turning back, he smirks at Cheshire. "OK. Drinks all around, then," he chuckles. "Welcome back, Spike," he says, as if in afterthought. Ratchet gets out two more glasses, and pours drinks for himself, Cheshire, Stormfront... and, yes, Kaput. Nothing for Spike. He IS just a tiny hologram. So far. Spike looks over his shoulder and squints at Storefront. "...Dusty?" Spike has a confused look on him. He KNOWS he were here just a few minutes ago. But he no longer has the overwhelming desire JUST to absorb historic Autobot data. He actually now has some human-type cravings. Like to maybe listen to Pearl Jam while going through all of this stuff. His expression also seems to convey more emotional depth than the Baymax-like vocal delivery before. Stormfront turns and looks at Spike, "Uh, yeah Spike. Sorry, got a slight upgrade and repaint." He glances at Ratchet and then over at the readouts with some curiousity. Spike 's mouth gapes open as he squints at Storefront. The holograph form of Spike is roughly a tenth the size of his human 14-year-old from. He gestures Storefront closer. "Yeah, I'd say. Come closer..." he gestures Storefront closer. Spike looks over and sees a circuitboard that has the slightest crack in it. He instinctively reaches for a soddering tool, but first, the tool is way too big for him. And secondly, it doesn't do any good anyway as his hands pass harmlessly through the solid device. He frowns. "Shit...I keep forgetting..." Spike looks up at Ratchet and Cheshire and says pleadingly "Is there ANY way I can possibly interface with some...mechanical device so I can at least try to fix some stuff?" Kaput takes the drink and wisely goes to the back of the room, afraid to get Ratchet's ire. Ratchet frowns, more focused on his drink that Spike's problems at hand. Finally, though, he looks over and scowls. "Yeah, yeah. I'm working on that. I'm eventually hoping to set up some localized forcefields to give you some type of tactile manipulation." He twists in his seat. "Maybe Stormfront can help me with that," he suggests. "I'm getting too old to learn new fields of technology," he grouses. Spike chuckles "Dude, you were too old in 1984!" Cheshire gives a satisfied nod and folds his arms. "I don't think he would have cracked that joke an hour ago." Stormfront chuckles faintly, "Age never stopped Alpha Trion. Yer just grumpy cause they stop using your favorite operating system in the computers." He does move closer to Spike obligingly. Ratchet scowls down at Spike. "Don't make me shut you down," he threatens Spike with a wag of a large black and grey finger. "It's not too late to replace you with an e-reader and a first aid kit!" He finishes his drink and puts away the bottle, his frown deepening as he realizes that Kaput ran off with one of his containers. Ratchet turns and treats Stormfront to a deep grimace of his own. "And I still maintain that the Kimia would work better with a Teletraan operating system," he grumbles, as Stormfront's trolling has its effect -- getting Ratchet riled up again over an old, long-lost fight. Spike looks up at Ratchet with concern. "I'm sorry!" He tries to step back, but is rooted in place. The fear that Ratchet just put in Spike triggers an emotional response that's not quite programmed just so yet. Spike's form freezes and he looks up, frozen in lag. Cheshire smiles and goes to fix the problem. He looks at Ratchet and Storefront. "Totally predictable. Just gimme a few moments." He opens the device that Spike's standing on and begins to do his code magic. Stormfront grins at Ratchet. "And the teletran operating system would be fine if this wasn't a derelict and we didn't have to have boot up files from pretty much zip systems. If we get a more stable platform going, I'll see about bringing up teletran....was it the 20s or 30 system you hated most?" AU-Ratchet sighs in frustration. Of course, Stormfront is right, but Ratchet hates admitting that even more. "It's this entire ancient, buggy framework!" he explodes, his sudden gesture nearly knocking things off his desk. "If we wouldn't likely crash right into Cybertron, I'd wipe the entire system and start over from scratch!" Stormfront smirks and pats Ratchet, "come on....ancient things are still useful. We keep you around." Of course Ratchet isn't even half as old as his mentor was probably but ahh, its fun to pick on the medic. Ratchet's blue right optic twitches, but it's hard to tell if it's because he's truly angry or trying not to laugh. Finally he clenches one large, delicate fist and says, "Ah, get outta here, before I toss you out of an airlock." He glances at where Cheshire is working and then lowers his voice, not wanting to disturb the cyberpsychologist. Stormfront chuckles and leaves, "Feel free to bug me if you have any questions. I'll see if there's any additional information I can get together to help with this project." Ratchet nods, and grumbles something almost unintelligible. It may be a curse. It may be thanks. With Ratchet, you never can tell. A few minutes later Cheshire makes his modifications. The room clears out. Leaving Spike - at least this time - 'on'. And it looks like Cheshire's programming has yielded some results. Thinking he's 'alone' - Spike calls out 'Play 'Into the Wild' soundtrack with Eddie Vedder. As the soundtrack plays some mellow, acoustic music, Spike goes 'out of Autobot history' mode, and looks up his family's history. As well as some human history. And much like human history of today, some parts are wonderful, and some are horrible. Spike continues to listen, but this time, seems to be absorbing the material more slowly - more 'processing' than downloading reams of data like he did before Cheshire made some more "human" modifications. Ratchet sticks his head into the room, watching from the hallway -- a very low-tech means of spying on holo-Spike while he boots up and resumes processing information. Ratchet isn't really built for stealth, so he'll probably be noticed the next time Spike glances his way -- although between the history processing and music-appreciation, that admittedly might be a while. Spike turns around and spots Ratchet. He mercifully doesn't have the "Hello Ratchet, how may I assist you?" annoying greeting as he did a few hours ago. "Oh...heyah, Ratchet." He has a slightly somber look on his face. He sighs, even though he doesn't need to breathe anymore - it just SEEMS like the right thing to do. "Heyah, I'm sorry I made fun of your age earlier. I was just...trying to kid. But I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Another one of Cheshire's coding miracles. Spike seems to be 'absorbing' the information that he wants to absorb, but as he talks with Ratchet, he begins to access the scores of events, technology advances, wars, battles, new allies, and new medical procedures, and begins to re-upload all of that information on a more 'computer-like' level of speed. He's almost done with the 30,000s year-wise, ready to dive right into the 40,000s. Ratchet waves off the apology, straightening up and coming into the room. "No, you're right -- I AM old." He stops halfway to his deck and places his hands on the small of his back, leaning back to stretch. Something in his endoskeleton cracks into place. "Don't think you need to walk on eggshells around me. I may be cranky, but I can take a joke." Ratchet continues to his desk and settles heavily into his chair. Outside the reinforced windows, bits of debris spark as they hit the station's protective forceshield. Spike gives a sad smile at Ratchet. "It's weird. I mean, I KNOW I'm not alive. But...I FEEL certain things." He looks at the data. "I know I had a son named Daniel, a daughter named Megan, a wife named Carly, a brother named Buster, a father named Sparkplug, and a mother named Susan." He adds "I guess because of the journal entries, I know OF things - like how Megan had a nasty ear infection, and Buster had his apartment damaged from a flood." He adds "But...I don't know how exactly any of that stuff made me FEEL." He tilts his head and studies Ratchet quizzically. "If that makes sense?" Spike says measuredly "But, at the same time, I'm glad you are here." "That makes absolute sense," Ratchet replies. "If you're going to act like Spike, you need to have Spike's memories... but having you feel sad about the long loss of your entire family won't make you very useful, or be very good for you, either. And, as awkward as this is to say, you're not fully sentient, yet. That requires a lot more processing power than you have available. Maybe someday -- but for now, your emotions are simulated." Ratchet looks down at his desk and suddenly finds something to fiddle with on the end of one of his fingers. Spike looks at Ratchet and nods slowly, agreeing. "Right...I mean, I'm here to help you guys and Bumblebee. That makes perfect sense." Maybe even with a few upgrades, he'll WANT to be sad, ala 'Sadness' from 'Inside Out' - or joy, or euphoria, or even anger - anything that could even begin to possibly replicate what it felt like to go through all of those experiences with all of those loved ones. But for right now, he doesn't even have the desire to want that. Right now, his programmed 'wants' is to help the Autobots, and help Bumblebee. And thankfully, the emotion of 'want' has been adequately programmed into his code. "I'll work on your physical capabilities at the moment -- maybe with Stormfront's help," Ratchet admits, since he believes he's out of the other Autobot's audial range. "I'll leave your emotional enhancement in Cheshire's more-than-capable paws," he chuckles. He shakes his head as a slight smile touches his aged expression. "Wow, that music -- haven't heard it in a long time." The smile disappears. "Makes me actually miss Blaster and Jazz -- although don't tell them I said that." Spike smiles - and says "Your secret's safe with me." He stands at attention, ready for Ratchet to deactivate him. Cheshire will most likely do a very, very, very, very slow, phased roll-out of Spike's emotions. After all, the goal for this is to help the Autobots. You certainly don't want to have something like emotions, especially some that are experienced for the first time, interfering in critical moments. "Whatever enhancement helps the Autobots should be what we should focus on first." He then stands ready to be powered down like a Playstation 4. Ratchet nods and powers Spike down for now, leaving him for Cheshire to work on when the cyberpsychologist returns. Afterward, Ratchet just sits and stares at the spot where holo-Spike stood. His own memories flood back - of Spike, and Sparkplug, and Chip, and Carly -- even of Daniel and Megan. Finally, Ratchet stirs himself long enough to pour himself another drink, which he enjoys slowly while ruminating about the past.